injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Fan Red Arrow Profile
Biography: Nearly a year later, after their return to active duty, the heroes Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, decided to reform the Justice League of America, which had been disbanded during the Crisis. In a sign that he had finally "made it," Arsenal was asked by the three to join the latest incarnation of the team. In their first mission as teammates, Hal Jordan referred to Harper as "Red Arrow" (attempting to cover for the fact that he almost called him by his real name). Though Harper was surprised by this new nickname, he soon embraced the identity with the help of a new costume, given to him by his former mentor, Green Arrow. His new name and costume became symbolic of his "coming of age" and the end of his troubled relationship with Oliver Queen. Red Arrow continues to serve with the Justice League. Injustice Story: After The Death of Nightwing a Massive Conflict in the Titans Begun Whenever or not if it was right to kill a Person who disagree with the Regime. Dick's Friends Cyborg Raven cared little about and agreed with Superman's Rule. While Roy, Jason and Starfire where shocked to see the lack of empathy That Victor and Rachel had for humans. Donna Tory and Kid Flash where questioned by their mentor's if they felt the same. Roy then was later Attacked by Cheshire who questioned him about Superman's Regime But Roy Told her he Refused to have any Part of it They both Meet up with Red Hodd and Starfire who also had concerned about what has happend when they were Attacked by Teen Tyrant's led by Cyborg who Demaned to know why they have Sided with Batman. Roy was forced to fight his old Friends Raven, Static, Donna Tory, Agrent and Beast Boy. During the Fight Roy Ask Beast Boy why he joined the Regime after what happen to Dick. He Stated he did not want to lose Raven to The Regime. Batman and Zatana and Doctor Fate arrived to Stop the fight. After Finding Out that Garfield had been Imprisoned for trying to Convince Raven to stop the Regime. Roy Whent with Fate to free him but during the mission he had a Drestress Call from Green Arrow his mentor, That he and Canary and the Insurgency member's are being Attacked at Ace Chemical Plant. Roy along with Jason, Kory and Beast boy arrived to Help Oliver when they ran into There Former Friends Cyborg, Argent, Raven, Donna Tory and Super Boy who planed the Attack arrived at the plant. Wally, Jericho and Blue Bettle, Arrived to help Roy with the Fight. But Black Canary is killed when Donna Tory stangled her with her lassso. as the fight continueds. Argent is Accidently Killed when Roy Shoots the Bridge in a attemp to Send them to the floor which did work when Satic and Raven were hit by the exploding arrow knokcing them down teh bridge but for Agrent she landed into a Gaint Barrel of Acid Killing her. Superman arrives to stop the Insurgency from intervining when Green Arrow trys to tell Superman That Lois Heart was connected to the Bomb in metropoils and They Is was not Doomsday. Enrage Super man Kills Oliver right in Front of Roy who tries to shoot Down superman But the Arrow hits a Part of the Plant that cause a Massive Melt down Forcing Both Sides to Flee. Roy Angered by Oliver and Dinah Death by The Regime He Activate's he heads to the contorl Center of the Plant and Realse a Full Dose of Poisen Gas that Contains Kryptonite and other Deadly Chemicals combined. Where the Regime have fleed . Red Hood When back to Try and Stop Roy from doing this but after He Explaines that Superman is Now Worse then the Joker Jason Changed his mind and Watched as Superman Fell Unconscous to the Gas, But Super Boy not wanting his mentor to Die Connor Grabs him and Brings him outside but was killed himslef along with Donna Tory . Super man wakes up to find one of his last relatives Conner die by the Gas He then Swore War Upon the Insurgency and Claims they every member of the Insurgency will recive the death Pentaly when Captured Especially Batman and Roy. Back at HQ Luthor gave Batman the Death toll at Ace Chemical's, Shocked to hear about Olive's death he Yells at Roy when finding out that he is responsible for Agrent, Donn tory and Super Boy. Luthor then shows them the new where Super Man and Wonder Woman Enraged by the Death of their Sidekick's Have made it clear that anyone from the Insurgency who does not Join the Regime in the Next 24 Hours will be killed on sight. Batman Then made the Decision to Kick Blue Bettle and Jericho off the insrugency when Jason Argued about it when Roy and Starefire try to calm him down when Batman Also Tells the Three of them to leave. Upset by being Kick off the Insurgency Roy and Jason and Starfire Refused to go to the Regime and Recreate the Outlaws to Support the Insurgency, Jericho also joined the Outlaws. when he was told by Deathstroke that his half sister Ravager Was Murdered by Wonder Girl after Chemical meltdown. After The Death of Green Arrow Roy continued his Legacy and became Red Aroow, Cheshire Later joined them when all the Mercenary contracts were gone after the Rise of the Regime. Costume's: * Red Arrow Red Arrow 4.jpg|Red Arrow Defualt Costume Screen Shot 2013-06-10 at 3.36.49 PM.png|Insurgency outift Justice_League_The_Rise_of_Arsenal_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Arsenal Cosutme 200px-Speedy_001.jpg|Speedy * Insurgency * Arsenal * Speedy ( Sidekick Pack Costume ) Intro: an Arrow Lands and start's to smoke and after fading Red arrow Appears from the smoke " I haven't got all day: Outro: " Sorry Family Calls " Red Arrows Said as he walks off the screen and fades then it Shows him resting on the counch with Cheshire and there Daugth Lian. Clash Quote's: Red Arrow: Looks like the student is now the master Green Arrow: In your dreams Roy Green Arrow: How's it going Speedy Red Arrow: Im Not Your Sidekick anymore Red Arrow: Im Still Stronger then you Nightwing: Yea when you Speedy Nightwing: Rember were the Orignal Titan's Red Arrow: Nope ! Deathstroke: Not my Favourite Titan Red Arrow: Not my Favourite Bounty Hunter Red Arrow: Still Breaking the Law Deathstroke: Still on the Heroin Red Arrow ( Insurgency): What are my charges Cyborg ( Regime): Manslaughter and Drug use. Cyborg ( Regime): You should of tuned in Red Arrow ( Insurgency): and Face Clark do not want Red Arrow ( Insurgency ): it takes you this long to join Deathstroke ( Insurgency): i was bored Deathstroke: ( Insurgency): How's Joesphy Fit in ? Red Arrow ( Insurgency): He's a Non talker Red Arrow (Insurgency): For Oliver Super man ( Regime): For Connor Super Man ( Regime): You will die like your Master Red Arrow ( Insurgency): You will die like your Parents Category:Blog posts